Fall Angel
by Lovara
Summary: FF kedua untuk #KristaoDayEventINA. Tao seorang malaikat yang rela melepas sayapnya demi manusia. Sekuel FF 'Angels' Kris x Tao. Yaoi. Oneshoot.


**Angels**

 **Author: Lovara**

 **Cast: Kristao**

 **Summary: Mereka menyebutnya malaikat jatuh. Sosok malaikat yang telah kehilangan sayapnya demi seorang manusia. Melupakan takdirnya sebagai malaikat, kini ia hidup layaknya manusia.**

 **...**

"Kris, apa kau lihat buku yang ku letakkan disini?" tanya Tao bingung mencari buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Mungkin terjatuh dibawah sofa," jawab Kris dari dapur.

Seperti dugaan Kris, buku yang sejak tadi Tao cari rupanya ada dibawah sofa.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Kris sambil membawa semangkuk besar ramyun.

"Sudah. Apa yang kau buat Kris?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Ini ramyun. Kau mau?"

"Apa enak?"

Sejak Tao melepaskan sayapnya, Tao kini sudah menjadi seorang manusia. Dan ia harus beradaptasi dengan semua kehidupan manusia.

Kris menyendokkan sesendok kuah ramyun dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris setelah Tao mencobanya.

"Ini enak. Aku baru merasakan makanan seenak ini," ucap Tao sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Lain kali akan ku ajak kau makan makanan yang lebih enak dari ramyun,"

"Benarkah?"

Kris mengusap kepala Tao dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau juga harus menyesuaikan kehidupan manusia, cobalah memakan makanan manusia agar kau terbiasa," kata Kris.

Karena malaikat tidak memerlukan makanan seperti manusia, Tao sedikit kesusahan saat mencoba makanan manusia. Kris ingat beberapa Minggu yang lalu setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia mengajak Tao untuk makan Jjajangmyeon dan Tao sukses memuntahkan suapan pertamanya.

"Tapi makanan waktu itu rasanya sangat aneh," ujar Tao.

"Itu hanya karena kau belum terbiasa, Tao. kau harus membiasakannya, kau tidak mungkin tidak akan makan selamanya"

"Akan ku coba, tapi aku tidak janji akan memakan semua makanan manusia" kata Tao.

"Kau boleh memilih makanan yang kau suka nanti," kata Kris lembut.

Sebenarnya Kris heran dengan Tao. Dia bisa membuat makanan yang sangat enak tanpa mencobanya. Tao bilang kalau saat dia memasak, dia menggunakan perasaan. Itulah sebabnya makanan yang ia buat selalu enak untuk dimakan.

 **...**

Malam ini Tao menemani Kris berbelanja di supermarket. Tao yang baru pertama kali pergi ke supermarket, memandangi penuh kekaguman bangunan besar itu. Kris yang berjalan disebelahnya pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Kris, apa ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Tao dengan sebungkus snack ditangannya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Tao mengangguk antusias.

Kris lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus snack dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan mereka.

Terlalu bersemangat, membuat Tao tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita sehingga membuat isi keranjang belanjaan wanita itu berhamburan.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ucap Tao segera membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan" balas wanita itu ramah.

Kris yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut segera mencari sumber suara dan melihat Tao tengah memunguti barang belanjaan yang berserakan dilantai.

"Tao? ada apa?" Kris menghampiri Tao dan membantunya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan semua ini" jawab Tao.

"Kris?!"

Wanita yang tak sengaja ditabrak oleh Tao itu ternyata mengenal Kris.

"Alice?!"

Kris sangat terkejut mengetahui siapa wanita yang memanggil namanya ini.

"Kris? Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini"

Wanita bernama Alice itu langsung memeluk Kris. Tao yang sudah mengumpulkan semua barang dilantai hanya bisa menatap Kris dan wanita itu. mereka terlihat sangat akrab dimata Tao.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Sejak kepindahan mu sewaktu sekolah, kau tidak pernah lagi menguhubungi ku" ucap Alice.

Kris tersenyum canggung karena Alice memeluk lengannya erat.

"Oya, apa ini teman mu?" tanya Alice sambil menatap Tao.

 **...**

"Ada apa Tao? apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kris melihat Tao hanya diam dan tidak menyentuh makan malamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kris" jawab Tao dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Jika boleh jujur Tao merasa tidak suka dengan kedekatan Kris dan Alice. Tao merasakan sakit pada bagian dadanya saat melihat Alice merangkul Kris dengan sangat mesra.

"Apa aku sakit?" batin Tao.

Pukul 2 dini hari. Mata Tao masih terbuka lebar. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk. Tao melirik Kris yang tertidur lelap disebelahnya. Ia membetulkan letak selimut Kris dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar.

Balkon rumah Kris. Tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Tao menatap langit gelap dengan ribuan bintang yang tersebar indah. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba turun dari langit. Tao sempat menutup matanya. Saat membuka matanya, ia melihat dua sosok yang cukup ia kenal.

"Yixing Ge? Sehun?" seru Tao saat melihat dua sosok itu berdiri didepannya.

Tao menghambur ke pelukan Yixing. Malaikat dengan senyum lembutnya itu membalas pelukan Tao.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Tao?" tanya Yixing penuh perhatian.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ge, bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri?"

"Kami tidak baik-baik saja" jawab Sehun ketus.

"Karena seorang malaikat melepaskan sayapnya, pekerjaan kami jadi bertambah banyak" tambahnya.

"Maaf," ucap Tao lirih.

Plak.

Yixing memukul kepala Sehun dengan sayapnya.

"Sakit Hyung~" protes Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Tao. Padahal dia sendiri yang meminta untuk bertemu dengan mu" ucap Yixing yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh Sehun.

Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yixing.

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan Ge, Sehun?" tanya Tao.

"Luhan menangis tiap malam sambil memegangi selimut panda milikmu" jawab Sehun.

Sekarang Tao paham kenapa akhir-akhir ini hujan sering turun dengan tidak wajar.

"Sampaikan salam ku untuknya, katakan kalau aku merindukannya"

"Sampaikan sendiri padanya" kata Sehun.

"Mintalah pengampunan dan sayapmu akan kembali padamu" tambah Sehun lalu menghilang dari hadapan Tao.

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Dia hanya belum merelakan sahabat terbaiknya menjadi manusia," Yixing memberi semangat pada Tao.

Tao mengangguk paham.

"Tapi Tao, kalau kau merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu, kau bisa kembali. Kami akan dengan senang hati menerima mu kembali" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

 **...**

Para karyawan dikantor Kris menatap bos mereka. Sejak kecelakaan itu, Kris jadi lebih ramah dan murah senyum. Mereka sebenarnya senang dengan perubahan sikap Kris yang seperti ini. Bahkan beberapa karyawan wanita mengatakan kalau Kris semakin tampan saat sedang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Hyung, kau terlihat sangat sehat sekarang" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu terlihat sehat seperti ini?" ucap Kris menyombongkan diri.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup Hyung," sindir Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa pelan membuat beberapa karyawan wanita yang berpapasan dengannya memekik tertahan.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Siapa sebenarnya Tao? Yang ku tahu kau tidak mempunyai saudara bernama Tao" selidik Chanyeol.

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku bilang, kalau Tao itu adalah malaikat ku?" jawab Kris.

"Jangan bercanda Hyung. Aku serius. Aku hanya khawatir kalau Tao ternyata mempunyai sifat jahat padamu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku serius Park. Dia malaikat penolongku. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak mencampuri semua yang berhubungan dengan Tao," kata Kris lalu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Saat sedang disibukkan dengan tumpukan dokumen diatas mejanya, Kris mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk dengan pelan.

"Masuk,"

Kris kira yang mengetuk pintu adalah Tao, ia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang ke kantornya.

"Alice?" ucap Kris.

Wanita tinggi dengan rambut pirang terang itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress ketat merahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Kris.

"Aku mencari informasi tentang dirimu Kris, tidak ku sangka kau kini menjadi seorang direktur muda" jawab Alice.

"Jadi ada apa?" Kris merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan Alice ke kantornya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa mantan kekasih ku saja, apakah itu dilarang?" kata Alice dengan nada menggoda.

Kris terdiam.

"Kau sudah menyapa ku, jadi bisakah sekarang kau pergi?" ucap Kris sopan. "Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan"

"Kris, aku masih mencintai mu. Kita bisa mengulang kembali masa lalu kita" pinta Alice sambil mendekati Kris.

"Masa lalu kita hanya sekedar teman, Alice. Hanya kau sendiri yang salah mengartikan kedekatan kita saat itu" tolak Kris.

"Tapi aku menyukai mu Kris, bahkan setelah 10 tahun kita berpisah. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa takdir yang mempertemukan kita beberapa hari yang lalu?" Alice semakin menempel pada Kris.

Klotak.

Kris mendengar sesuatu terjatuh didepan pintu kantornya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat sebuah kotak bekal berwarna hijau dengan isi yang berhamburan.

"Tao?!"

Kris segera mendorong Alice dan mengejar Tao.

 **...**

" _Hujan turun saat seorang malaikat meneteskan air matanya"_

Kris berlari ditengah hujan yang turun dengan tiba-tiba. Karyawan dilobi mengatakan kalau Tao tadi datang untuk mengantarkan makan siang. Dan melihat Tao berlari dengan cepat. kris menduga kalau Tao melihatnya bersama Alice.

Kris tidak memperdulikan lagi jas mahalnya basah terkena air hujan. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari Tao dan menjelaskan semua padanya.

Sementara itu Tao tengah menumpahkan air matanya diatas sebuah gedung. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sekarang ia berada dimana. Saat ia berlari keluar dari kantor Kris, seseorang tiba-tiba menari tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kau kembali" kata seseorang yang menarik tangan Tao tadi.

"Hiks... Aku tidak mau..." jawab Tao sambil menangis.

"Ia membuatmu menangis, Tao"

"Kris tidak membuatku menangis, Sehun~"

Sehun, malaikat yang 'menculik' Tao itu mendesah pelan. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Sehun paham akan sifat keras kepala Tao.

"Hujan turun saat kau menangis, artinya kau masih berstatus malaikat, Tao. Mintalah kembali sayapmu dan tinggalkan manusia itu" kata Sehun sambil melindungi tubuh Tao dari tetesan air hujan dengan sayap lebarnya.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kris" bantah Tao.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya dan meminta dia untuk melepaskan mu"

Sret.

Tao menarik kasar sayap Sehun.

"Yak! Lepaskan Tao, ini sakit" seru Sehun.

"Jangan lakukan itu atau akan ku buat sayapmu terluka" ancam Tao.

"Baiklah baiklah, cepat lepaskan sayapku"

Tao melepaskan cengkramannya pada sayap Sehun. Sehun segera mengelus pelan bekas cengkraman Tao yang cukup kencang itu.

"Kurasa aku membutuhkan Yixing Hyung untuk menyembuhkan sayap ku"

Tao kali ini menarik tangan Sehun sebelum malaikat itu pergi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sehun kesal.

"Kembalikan aku kerumah, apa kau lupa kalau aku tidak bisa terbang lagi?" jawab Tao cemberut.

Tao kembali saat langit mulai gelap. Hujan berhenti sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun menurunkan Tao di balkon rumah Kris.

"Pertimbangkan perkataan ku Tao," kata Sehun.

"Tao?!"

Kris berlari dan langsung memeluknya.

"Syukurlah kau kembali, aku takut kau tidak kembali lagi" ucap Kris merasa lega.

"Maafkan aku Kris, membuat mu cemas" ucap Tao pelan.

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu"

Kris menatap wajah Tao yang sedikit sembab.

"Maaf Tao. aku sudah menyakitimu" Kris mengecup kedua kelopak mata Tao.

"Percayalah padaku Tao, aku dan Alice tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"

"Aku percaya," Tao tersenyum menatap Kris yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Astaga Kris, kau pasti kehujanan. Cepat ganti baju mu aku akan menyiapkan sup hangat" seru Tao panik.

 **...**

Kencan. Sebenarnya Tao tidak tahu dengan istilah yang Kris katakan padanya semalam. Tapi Kris bilang kencan adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Kris mengatakan mereka akan pergi ke taman bermain dan kebun binatang. Tao berharap hari ini cerah agar ia bisa merasakan kencan bersama Kris.

"Luhan Ge, jangan menangis hari ini, Kris mengajak ku kencan" ucap Tao sambil menatap langit yang cukup cerah.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kris yang memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Meminta agar Luhan Ge tidak menangis hari ini" jawab Tao polos.

"Luhan? Apa itu malaikat yang beberapa hari yang lalu 'menculikmu'? tanya Kris.

"Bukan, dia Sehun,"

"Sehun? ku lihat sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Tao"

Tao terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kris sambil membalik tubuh Tao sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaiku, Kris~ dia sudah menjadi milik Luhan Ge~"

Katakan saja Kris cemburu dengan malaikat bernama Sehun yang tempo hari membawa Tao. Kris sempat melihat Sehun menatap tajam padanya.

 **...**

Tujuan pertama Kris kali ini adalah kebun binatang. Mereka mengunjungi banyak hewan, Tao bahkan merengek saat bertemu dengan seekor panda. Ia meminta Kris untuk mengambil gambarnya yang tengah menggendong seekor bayi panda yang menggemaskan.

"Kris bisakah aku memiliki itu?" tanya Tao saat melihat sebuah boneka panda.

"Tentu saja sayang~" Kris mengelus kepala Tao penuh perhatian.

Tao merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Tao memeluk erat boneka panda yang Kris berikan padanya. Mereka berdua kini berkeliling kebun binatang untuk melihat beberapa hewan lain.

"Tao?"

Yang sedang menikmati roti makan siangnya menghentikan kegaiatannya lalu menatap Kris. "Ada apa Kris?"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan tempat asalmu?" tanya Kris.

Tao meletakkan rotinya. "Sangat. Aku sangat merindukan surga" jawab Tao sambil menatap langit.

"Tapi untuk apa aku disana jika kau tidak berada disana juga?" lanjut Tao.

Kris jadi merasa bodoh sempat meragukan Tao. keraguan Kris muncul saat beberapa hari yang lalu Kris sempat memergoki Tao yang tengah menatap langit dengan wajah sendu.

"Terima kasih sayang~" Kris mengecup pipi Tao sekilas. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihatnya menjerit tertahan.

 **...**

Tao tidak terkejut saat melihat sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu saat ini. Alice. Wanita cantik itu berdiri dengan angkuh. Dress putih ketatnya membungkus tubuh Alice yang bagaikan model.

"Kau tidak mengijinkan tamu masuk kedalam?" ucap Alice ketus.

Tao akhirnya mengijinkan Alice masuk.

"Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali saja. Jauhi Kris" kata Alice langsung.

Tao mengernyit tidak paham.

"Kris tidak mencintai mu. Dia hanya kasihan pada mu yang sebatang kara. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengira kalau Kris menyukai mu"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kris pernah mempunyai anak dengan ku"

Ucapan dari Alice bagaikan petir untuk Tao. Tubuh Tao rasanya lemas.

"Anak itu sekarang sudah besar dan ia membutuhkan figur seorang ayah. Aku ingin Kris menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak kami. Jadi kurasa kau mengerti dengan maksud ku, Tao"

Tao menangis ditengah hujan lebat. Awalnya Tao tidak percaya dengan ucapan Alice, tapi wanita itu menunjukkan sebuah foto anak kecil. Tao menatap keatas saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depannya.

"Sehun..." Tao menubruk tubuh Sehun dan menumpahkan tangisnya.

"Sudah ku katakan pada mu, seroang malaikat tidak cocok hidup di bumi bersama manusia" kata Sehun sambil melindungi Tao dengan sayapnya.

"Hiks Sehun..."

"Kembalilah Tao, kami semua merindukan mu"

Kemudian Sehun membawa Tao pergi. Tao merasakan kerinduan saat terbang bersama Sehun. meskipun hujan turun dengan deras, tapi mereka terlindung dari air hujan. Sehun berhenti disebuah bangunan tua yang kosong. Ia membuka sebuah pintu dibangunan itu. Bagaikan dunia yang berbeda, di dalam pintu yang Sehun buka terlihat pada rumput yang sangat luas. Penuh dengan bunga aneka warna dan menebarkan bau harum.

Surga. Tempat Tao seharusnya berada. Udara hangat menyapa wajah Tao. Seketika Tao merasakan kekuatan dalam dirinya kembali muncul.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Tao.

"Xiumin Hyung yang menyuruh ku," jawab Sehun.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok malaikat berwajah cantik.

"Tao..!" malaikat itu langsung memeluk Tao erat.

"Luhan Ge~" Tao membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga Tao," kata Luhan riang.

Tao tersenyum kecut. Tao masih tidak tahu apakah dengan kembalinya ia ke surga itu berarti ia menjadi malaikat lagi? Bagaimana dengan Kris. Mengingat Kris, dada Tao tiba-tiba merasakan sakit.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa Ge, hanya saja tiba-tiba dada ku menjadi sakit"

"Astaga, kau harus menemui Yixing. Sepertinya dia ada di taman" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Tao.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tao mendapati banyak malaikat yang menatap dirinya. Berita tentang Tao yang rela melepas sayapnya demi seorang manusia pasti sudah menyebar dengan cepat. Tao menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan malaikat lain. Karena seharusnya Tao tidak berada disini lagi karena ia sudah bukan seorang malaikat.

"Yixing...!" teriak Luhan heboh.

Yixing yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Xiumin, otomatis menoleh.

"Kau malaikat paling berisik setelah Baekhyun, Lu" kata Yixing.

"Kau kembali Tao?" ucap Xiumin lembut.

Tao tidak berani menatap Xiumin.

 **...**

Kris terkejut saat mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap. Terlebih pintu depan sama sekali tidak terkunci. Setelah menyalakan semua lampu, Kris mencari Tao.

"Tao? kau dimana?" panggil Kris.

Kris mulai mencari sampai ke halaman belakang dan tetap tidak menemukan Tao. Kris langsung merasa panik saat menyadari balkon rumahnya terbuka lebar dan menemukan beberapa helai bulu berwarna putih.

"Tao?!" teriak Kris sambil menatap langit.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" Sebuah suara muncul dibelakang Kris.

"Katakan dimana Tao sekarang?" Kris mencengkram leher Sehun.

"Dia sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya. Malaikat tidak seharusnya hidup dengan manusia. Energi negatif dari kalian para manusia membuat kami semakin melemah"

Kris memang sempat melihat wajah Tao yang sedikit pucat, tapi Kris yakin bukan itu alasan Tao pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tao kembali atas keinginannya sendiri," ucap Sehun seolah mengetahui pikiran Kris.

"Tidak mungkin!" bentak Kris. "Tao tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku"

Air mata Kris turun tanpa ia sadari. Sudah cukup ia merasakan kehilangan keluarga yang ia cintai. Dan sekarang saat Kris mulai belajar kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal lagi, ia harus merasa kehilangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lupakan Tao. hiduplah dengan manusia seperti mu juga" kata Sehun sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

 **...**

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Kris langsung beranjak dari sofanya berharap yang mengetuk pintu adalah Tao.

"Alice?!" wajah Kris menunjukkan rasa tidak suka melihat wanita itu.

"Kris~" Alice langsung memeluk Kris.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kris ketus.

"Beberapa hari ini aku datang ke kantor mu, tapi pegawai mu bilang kau tidak ada di kantor. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari" jawab Alice.

"Pergi."

"Huh?!"

"Ku bilang pergi!"

"Tapi Kris...?"

"Pergi sebelum aku berbuat kasar pada mu!"

"Setelah dia pergi apa kau masih tidak membuka hati mu untuk ku, Kris?"

"Apa maksud mu?!" Kris mencengkram pundak Alice kencang.

"Lepas Kris, ini sakit..."

"Katakan darimana kau tahu, Tao pergi?"

Alice masih terdiam.

"Kau yang membuatnya pergi?" tanya Kris.

"JAWAB AKU...!" bentak Kris penuh emosi.

"Semua ku lakukan demi kebaikan mu Kris. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang dalam kehidupan mu. Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat?"

Plak...

Kris menampar Alice cukup keras.

"Tao bahkan lebih baik dari mu...!"

Malam harinya seperti biasa Kris duduk dibalkon, berharap Tao akan kembali padanya. Bulan tampak tertutup oleh awan hitam. Titik-titik hujan mulai turun. Kris tidak menghiraukan hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, ia masih duduk dibalkon.

Setitik cahaya terlihat dari kejauhan. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin besar. Kris yang melihat cahaya itu, langsung berdiri.

"Tao?" ucap Kris saat cahaya itu mulai turun ke balkon nya.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan Tao, Kris" seorang malaikat muncul kemudian.

"Siapa kau? Dimana Tao sekarang?" tanya Kris yang merasa tidak pernah melihat sosok malaikat ini.

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Xiumin. Tao berada ditempat seharusnya ia berada" jawab Xiumin tenang.

Kris terdiam. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Akan ku usahakan," jawab Xiumin kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Kris.

"Tao, apa ini memang keputusan mu?" batin Kris.

 **...**

"Jadi selama bertugas di bumi, Yixing Ge tinggal disini?" tanya Tao sambil menatap kagum bangunan rumah Yixing yang megah.

Yixing tersenyum lembut. "Untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal disini, Tao"

"Benarkah?" ucap Tao tidak percaya.

"Lagipula aku selalu kesepian karena tidak ada teman mengobrol" kata Yixing.

Yixing membiarkan Tao tidur di kamar lantai 2. Sebuah kamar dengan balkon yang menghadap langsung kearah lampu perkotaan.

Tao membuka jendela balkon dan merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Kris. Mereka biasanya akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dibalkon saat malam seperti ini.

"Lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini," guman Tao sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Yixing yang datang membawakan makan malam.

"Tidak apa-apa Ge," jawab Tao seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Makanlah, aku tidak pernah membuat makanan manusia, semoga sesuai dengan selera mu" kata Yixing sambil meletakkan beberapa makanan.

Tao menatap makanan itu. kembali ia teringat pada Kris, Kris pasti akan mencarikan makanan yang sesuai dengan selera Tao mengingat Tao baru beberapa kali merasakan makanan manusia.

Yixing menatap Tao yang berawajah sendu. "Memikirkan Kris lagi?"

Tao coba membantah perkataan Yixing, tapi entah kenapa ia justru menangis tanpa sadar.

"Hiks... Ge..."

Yixing langsung memeluk Tao. "Ku lihat kau begitu mencintainya Tao," Yixing mengusap punggung Tao lembut.

"Saat memikirkan Kris, dada ku terasa sakit Ge," ucap Tao disela tangisnya.

"Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta Tao~" Yixing tersenyum.

 **...**

Sudah hampir 4 hari Tao tinggal bersama Yixing. Selama itu Yixing perhatikan jarang sekali Tao tersenyum seperti dulu. Ia sering memergoki Tao berdiri dibalkon kamar sambil melamun, tak jarang pula Yixing mendengar Tao mengigau memanggil nama Kris.

"Aku tidak tega melihat Tao tersiksa seperti ini Hyung," ucap Yixing pada Xiumin yang datang berkunjung ke rumah Yixing.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi menemui Kris, dia ingin bertemu dengan Tao"

"Lalu? Apa Hyung mengijinkan?"

"Aku tidak berkata apa-apa"

"Aku lebih senang melihat Tao tersenyum seperti dulu lagi Hyung,"

"Aku pun setuju dengan mu, tapi ada hal lain yang harus Tao korbankan agar ia menjadi manusia seutuhnya" kata Xiumin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Apa lagi Hyung? Bukankah Tao sudah mengorbankan sayapnya?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

Xiumin diam sesaat. "Ingatannya,"

"Ia harus menghapus semua ingatannya tentang kita,"

Yixing terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak mungkin Hyung, aku tidak pernah mendengar ada aturan seperti itu,"

"Karena selama ini tidak ada malaikat yang rela menjadi manusia. Tao malaikat pertama yang rela membuang sayapnya"

"Tapi itu pengorbanan yang terlalu besar Hyung, aku tidak setuju jika Tao melakukan itu" kata Yixing.

"Aku akan melakukannya," Tiba-tiba saja Tao berada disana.

"Tao? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah terlalu malam" kata Yixing coba untuk tidak panik.

"Xiumin Hyung, aku rela menghapus ingatan ku" kata Tao

 **...**

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Tao !" teriak Sehun emosi.

Saat ini mereka berkumpul dikediaman Yixing. Begitu mendengar kabar tentang Tao yang rela menghapus ingatannya Sehun dan Luhan langsung datang.

"Ku mohon Tao, pikirkan lagi baik-baik" bujuk Luhan.

"Demi manusia rendahan seperti dia, kau rela membuang kami yang sudah seperti keluarga mu?" maki Sehun.

"Sehun tenangkan dirimu," ucap Xiumin.

Sehun terpaksa duduk. Namun raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak tenang.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik Ge. Kalian sangat berharga bagiku, kalian keluarga yang tak tergantikan"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau memilih manusia itu daripada kami?" bentak Sehun.

"Sehun sekali lagi kau berteriak, aku akan mencabut semua ijin kegiatan mu" ancam Xiumin yang sudah terlalu lelah mendengar suara teriakan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Meski nanti aku akan melupakan kalian, tapi ku harap kalian tidak akan pernah melupakan ku. Kalian bisa menjagaku dari surga" kata Tao.

"Terima kasih selama ini sudah menjagaku dan mengajari banyak hal padaku," tambah Tao.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir mu untuk berubah pikiran Tao" kata Yixing.

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Keputusan ku tidak akan berubah Ge~"

 **...**

Tao tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa berada di depan rumah Kris saat ini.

"Tao? apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah sayang?" panggil Kris.

"Kris?" ucap Tao pelan.

Melihat Kris, entah kenapa Tao merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam. Ia segera berlari dan memeluk Kris.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Kris yang heran melihat Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja entah kenapa kita seperti tidak bertemu cukup lama" jawab Tao.

Kris tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Tao.

"Sekarang bersiaplah, malam nanti kita akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Alice" ucap Kris.

"Alice? Dia akan menikah?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Bukankah kemarin dia datang kerumah dan memberikan undangan pernikahannya? Kau bahkan berteriak heboh mendengar kabar Alice akan menikah"

Tao coba mengingat kejadian yang Kris ceritakan, tapi entah kenapa ada bagian dari ingatannya yang menghilang.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap-siap," kata Kris mengajak Tao masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **...**

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa Hyung?" tanya Yixing yang mengawasi Tao dari kejauhan.

"Seharusnya ini melanggar aturan. Malaikat tidak boleh ikut campur dalam takdir manusia, tapi hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk melihat senyuman Tao lagi," jawab Xiumin.

 **END**

Kris: Eh upil onta, di FF begal tobat gue udah 100 persen nista. Sekarang dibuat sakit hati disini -_-

Me: di Exo Kost Dodol ntar nista lagi mas tenang aja :v

Kris: bikinin FF rate M gitu yang gak pake nista /dragon eyes/

"Me: *tiba-tiba ngilang*

 **...**

Ini sebenernya sekuel dari FF Angels. Tapi ya ceritanya gak terlalu nyambung banget sih. Kayaknya ini malah rada kecepetan ceritanya -_-

Yang nulis sendiri gak tau ini ceritanya soal apaan :v

FF kedua buat event KristaoDayEventINA :*

Jangan lupa ripiuw ya gaes :*


End file.
